


Reunited

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: What is family for, if not for raising people from the dead?





	Reunited

As much as Five claimed that he didn’t care, it was clear that he loved his family. Hell, he had become a murderer just to go back in time and stop them all from dying.  
Diego may be tough on the outside but his soft heart was seen so easily it was a bit comical at times to see him try to be all gruff and aloof.  
Allison tended to act like a protective sister to Vanya and on rare occasions Five, but she loved and worried for all of her siblings.  
Vanya wasn’t always the most included in the family dynamic, and most often even viewed herself as not part of the family, yet she would die for her siblings and not give a second thought about it.  
Luther, while he seemed to be the most protective and wanting to have family unity, didn’t always show his care for his siblings as well as he meant to.  
So when it became incredibly clear to everyone that Klaus was going down the drain even faster than he was before, they decided to act. Diego and Five shared what they knew about why Klaus was a miserable sack with even more nightmares and PTSD, then everyone started connecting the dots of the bits and pieces they knew; soon the entire picture came together and they were all at least a little shocked and a fair bit horrified.  
They had all seen murder and destruction and pain in their lives, but having the love of your life die beside you and not being able to get any closure about it, especially when you have the ability to do so, that was too much pain for them to even begin to comprehend fully.  
Allison and Diego were the closest to fully understanding, Allison with losing custody and Claire and Diego with losing Eudora, but both agreed it wasn’t exactly the same as what their brother was going through and what he had been going through alone.  
Three days of arguing followed this, the arguments about the plan to help their brother. Diego and Allison strongly for the plan, Luther strongly against it, and Vanya along with Five (even though he was the one that made the plan) on the fence.  
Finally Luther was swayed to do it and their plan was put into motion.  
~  
It started out with research. Five and Luther, with the help of Pogo, went through all of their father’s records. They knew the late Doctor Hargreeves had kept tabs on the others that were born like them.  
Once they found the name and last known address of the person they needed, Diego and Vanya took over now trying to find them.  
Diego tried not to show how much it hurt his heart when his sister so excitedly said “So this is what it’s like to go on a mission.”  
The searching wasn’t easy but the two were smart and had some connections, so before the week was up they had a current address.  
From there the job went to Allison to charm her way into getting what she needed from their target. She swore up and down that she didn’t rumor the target, but her siblings didn’t seem convinced.  
Whatever she had to do to get it though, she got it. She came back to the mansion with her purse full of stuff from their target who was basically a witch.  
They had created a spell for the Hargreeves children to use. It was very involved and had lots of hard things they needed to acquire. The easiest was some blood from Klaus, they just waited until he passed out drunk and took it from him, he didn’t even move when the needle went in.  
The rest was far harder and it took all of them nearly two weeks to gather everything; they made sure to put Pogo and Grace on babysitting duty for Klaus so he didn’t hurt himself before they got their surprise ready for him.  
Finally everything was gathered and Vanya with Allison’s help took the reigns of creating the spell. Once it was all done and in the pretty blue bottle the witch had given Allison, Five took it.  
He double checked his math before throwing himself backwards in time. He was worried about the round trip, but his brother was worth it… even if he wouldn’t say that out loud. The man grabbed what he needed and jumped forward just as quickly before the time could wrap around him properly.  
The five of them then quickly got to work in the basement, administering the spell before doing all the follow up work they had been told about.  
That took a few more days, but then it was finally ready.  
Luther, Diego, Allison, and Vanya got everything ready in the living room while Five went upstairs where Klaus was still sleeping off a bender that had ended two days previous.  
“I’ve got to explain a few things first.” Five spoke without a proper greeting as soon as he walked into his brother’s room.  
Klaus was partially awake before but the sudden talking jolted him away. He yawned and looked around confused.  
“What are we talking about?”  
“I have to explain a few things to you first, because you won’t listen to me if I try to tell you after. Firstly, he’s connected to you. Your life and his are tangled together so anything stupid you do that makes almost die also hurts him. Your powers are also partially his as well. We got him all prepped but it will still probably be somewhat of a shock so prepare to have to be patient and explain more things as needed. It’s all a learning curve. I think that’s it for now, I’ll make a more detailed plan for you later. Now let’s go.” He said, taking a few steps towards the door.  
Klaus was still completely confused but shrugged and got up anyway. Five finally saw what his brother was wearing and shook his head with a sigh. He contemplated telling Klaus to change since he only had on another one of Allison’s old skirts, the vest he came back from time in, and Dave’s dogtags; but he knew that would probably take an extra twenty minutes and he really didn’t have the patience for that.  
He just shrugged it off and lead his brother downstairs. Klaus just followed, still groggy and rubbing his eyes which smeared his eye makeup even more.  
They finally got to the living room and Five went to the side so his brother would have an unobstructed view.  
Klaus immediately felt awake and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.  
“Dave?” He asked, a small smile creeping up on his lips.  
He rushed forward and extended a hand to touch the man, but stopped himself. Sometimes it was hard for him to know who was dead and who was alive, he didn’t want to touch the man he loved just to find out he was a ghost, though it was good to just see him.  
Dave smiled at Klaus; he took the metahuman’s hand in his own and brought it up to rest on his cheek so Klaus could feel that he was real. Klaus beamed as happy tears filled his eyes, his other hand coming up to caress the other side of Dave’s face.  
“You’re here, you’re actually here. You’re alive and you’re here. You’re here and you’re alive.” He chuckled, looking into the eyes of the man before him.  
“I am alive and I’m here.” Dave nodded with a chuckle of his own.  
Klaus yanked him in for an excited kiss, tears slipping down his cheeks while he held the man close to him. Dave kissed back with all he had, wrapping both his arms around Klaus so securely, like he was never going to let him go.  
They finally pulled away and number four smiled at the man before him, caressing the side of his face.  
“You’re… how… how are you here?”  
Dave smiled and looked over at the other Hargreeves who were standing by the side of the room, most of them smiling at the display before them.  
“You guys did this? You… you brought him back for me?” Klaus asked, genuinely feeling so much love and happiness for his family, more than he had in years.  
“Yea, well, we were tired of your whining.” Five shrugged.  
“And moping.” Diego added with a chuckle.  
Klaus laughed as well, knowing that was their way of saying they loved him. He turned back to Dave and smiled warmly.  
“What was it like? Did you just… I didn’t see your ghost after so I figured you went straight through.”  
“I kind of was just wandering around in a… I don’t even know where, for a very long time. It was just kind of nothingness but not in a bad way, and then… I was in Russia looking down at this gorgeous baby boy.” Dave smiled warmly at Klaus.  
Klaus’ eyebrows raised and he looked at his love shocked, just as his siblings were.  
“You were there when I was born?”  
“I was there for everything. I was there when you were born, when that bastard bought you, when he brought you here, when you started learning your powers, when you were locked in that mausoleum, when you started drinking, when you started smoking, when you lost your virginity. It is very odd to see the love of my life having sex with someone else years after I died and also many years before I would have met him.” He chuckled.  
“I bet.” Klaus nodded with a laugh as well.  
How easily Dave called Klaus the love of his life and how nonchalant Klaus was with it made his siblings wonder just how often the two had said they loved each other.  
“And then uh, one day… Ben joined me in the audience.” He admitted with a soft smile.  
Klaus looked at him completely shocked once more before turning to look towards his siblings. Ben was standing next to Five while watching the display before him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was there?” Number Four asked Number Six, making his siblings look at the empty space confused.  
“What am I supposed to do? Tell you that this guy who says he’s the love of your life is watching you and has been with you your entire life?” Ben asked his brother with a shrug.  
“For one thing, maybe. Especially after I came back.”  
“You didn’t exactly give me much chance to say anything. You came back and I didn’t want to tell you that he’s here when you were covered in his blood. Then you started getting high again.”  
“I think it’s for a pretty reasonable reason.”  
“It always is, Klaus.”  
Klaus huffed but then he felt Dave’s hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s ok, he and I talked about it and figured it wouldn’t help the situations you were already going through.” He assured his love.  
“I’m still not happy about it.” Klaus told him but pulled him in for another soft kiss.  
“He was arguing with Ben, wasn’t he?” Allison asked her siblings quietly.  
“It appeared so.” Five nodded.  
“Kind of makes you wonder just how much Ben has been here for this entire time.” Diego commented.  
“I don’t know if we want to know that.” Vanya admitted with a soft sigh, looking to the spot where her brother was, even though she couldn’t see him.  
Their solemn silence was broken shortly after by a moan. They all snapped their heads up and turned to see that their brother and the love of his life had apparently turned from sweet “I’m so happy you’re alive” kisses to more passionate “this room looks empty enough” kisses.  
“Uh, let’s go out to dinner, my treat.” Allison told them, quickly making her way towards the exit.  
Klaus yanked off Dave’s shirt and threw it backwards, making it land on the bar right next to his siblings.  
“And a movie on me.” Diego told them, hurrying out after her.  
The rest of the siblings quickly followed, Ben even walked with them before letting himself go onto the blackness once they left the building.  
The two men didn’t even seem to notice the large group of people making a hasty exit. Klaus pressed his body against Dave’s, letting his hands explore all of the hard, tanned flesh.  
Dave felt Klaus back, trailing all over the warm, soft skin under the vest. His hands came around to the metahuman’s chest and stopped on the dog tags.  
“You kept them.” He commented, pulling away just enough to speak.  
“Of course. They’re the only thing I could take with me when I came back.” Number four answered him honestly, looking down at them before looking up into the eyes of the man he loved.  
“I love you.” Dave whispered.  
“I love you so much.” Klaus whispered back.  
They resumed their kiss, starting sweet again but quickly building up heat. Dave pushed the vest from his love’s shoulders before leading him back towards the couch.  
The medium lowered himself to the couch, pulling his boyfriend on top of him without breaking the kiss. Klaus spread his legs so his love could settle between them. He ground against him, smirking some at the moan Dave gave when he felt Klaus’ skirt ride up.  
“You always did like me in skirts and dresses.”  
“Can you blame me? You look prettier in them than any woman I’ve ever seen.”  
Klaus smiled warmly, kissing him heatedly while pressing up on him. His hands moved to undo Dave’s pants while his boyfriend’s pushed the vest off of Klaus. Klaus raised himself so it could be pushed off, pushing Dave’s pants down past his ass before moving his arms so it could come off.  
Their lips met once more, bodies moving together faster as their bodies heated up. There was then a soft laugh near them that made the two men jump and break apart.  
“Oh you boys, always wrestling.” Grace smiled, shaking her head as she picked up and folded the shirt on the bar.  
“Uh, yea, thanks Mom. Listen, could you make us some meatloaf for dinner?” Klaus asked, not really wanting to get it on with the lost of his life with his mom right there… robot or not.  
“Of course, sweet pea. You know I love cooking for you kids. It’ll be ready in a jiffy.” She beamed before heading off to the kitchen, still holding Dave’s now folded shirt.  
“Even after all these years, robot mom is still the weirdest thing.” Dave commented, shaking his head.  
“Really? The time travel and super-human powers aren’t the weirdest?” Number Four laughed.  
“You would think, but no, robot mom trumps it.”  
The metahuman smiled as he shook his head before leaning up once more. The kiss turned heated quickly, Klaus shoving his boyfriend’s pants down more and using his legs to push them down to his ankles.  
The larger male got up to take them off and the skinny man pulled a bottle of lube from the couch cushions after a little rummaging.  
“Yes, after all these years, you can still count on some things.” He chuckled, pushing his skirt up more but not taking it off, just making it bunch at his waist so that there was plenty of access to what needed to be accessed.  
“Glad to see some things never change.” Dave teased, coming back to the couch to lay between Klaus’ legs.  
“Lucky you.” The metahuman teased, handing over the bottle of lube. “Prep me, fast, because then I want you to fuck me hard.”  
“Fucking love when things don’t change.” Dave smirked, kissing him heatedly.  
He put lube on two fingers and pressed them both in, smiling when his boyfriend moaned and arched up. He knew what his man liked.  
The older man leaned in to kiss and bite at the metahuman’s neck and chest while thrusting the fingers into him roughly. He spread them out to help stretch him, knowing his boyfriend would be whining and begging for more soon.  
Sure enough, only a few minutes later, Klaus was whining and bucking on the fingers inside him harder.  
“Please Dave, please fuck me, please.” He begged, spreading his legs wider to entice his love to move between them.  
“So nice and polite when you want something.” Dave teased but pulled his fingers out.  
Klaus whined some at the loss of the fingers, but relaxed back since he knew something much better was coming. Dave slicked himself up and moved between the metahuman’s legs before slowly pressing into him.  
Number Four’s eyes slipped closed and he arched up, pressing against the large male between his legs. Dave made himself go slow, even though it felt so amazing to be inside his love again.  
When he was all the way in he stopped, letting out a breath and leaning down to kiss along the metahuman’s neck softly to try to calm himself. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, it had been many, many years, but he wanted to at least be able to make their reunion sex satisfying for his love. He knew he could make it up to him by worshiping the skinny man’s body for hours later.  
“You remember our first time?” Klaus panted, tightening his legs around the man he loved.  
“Hell yes, you looked so sexy.” Dave hummed with a smile, trailing his hand up Klaus’ torso.  
“Me? You were the sexy one, especially with how easily you were holding me to that wall.”  
“You just have a thing for muscles.” The human smirked.  
“That is very true.” Klaus commented, running his hands along his love’s muscled arms.  
Dave smiled at that, leaning in to kiss him once more. This one was sweeter and softer than before. They both got lost in it easily, forgetting all their heated movements from earlier. They focused on the simple slide of their lips together, Klaus revealed in how soft his boyfriend’s lips were. They still had a roughness to them, but nowhere near as rough as they were during the war, it wasn’t like they had lip balm on hand. Dave always found Klaus soft, it’s part of what made him unable to stop touching his boyfriend so much.  
All the men in their platoon knew they were together because Dave couldn’t keep his eyes from going all moony when he looked at Klaus. Good thing they were in the middle of a war and none of the soldiers really cared to say shit about it, most of them had done things with a man for shear release. A few were also gay as well, it was pretty much an open secret that no one cared about.  
Klaus sighed into the kiss and pulled back to look into Dave’s eyes.  
“You are so gorgeous. I love you with all my heart, Dave.”  
“I love you to the moon and back, Klaus. You are my world, the one thing I was put on this world to love.”  
Klaus felt tears prick at his eyes and he kissed his love back with all he had. He wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close once more while his happy tears slipped down his cheeks. Dave’s calloused hands came up to wipe the tears away, smile on his lips as well.  
“Move, Dave, please. I want to feel you fucking me open.” Number Four whispered into the kiss.  
“I can always do that, gorgeous.” The larger male assured with a smile.  
He straightened his back and began thrusting hard inside him. Klaus screamed out loudly in his pleasure, arching up while his hands came to scratch down his love’s back.  
His heels dug into Dave’s hips, helping to pull him even closer. The two moved together, not always full thrusts, sometimes just rocking their entire bodies as well as the couch together.  
It worked though, they were both leaking precum before long, arching into each other and kissing everywhere they could get their hands on.  
As Dave predicted, they didn’t last long. Soon they were both cumming together, holding onto each other for dear life. Dave was biting into Klaus’ shoulder while Klaus mouthed along Dave’s jaw.  
They then laid together in a heap, panting and smiling like fools as they laid on each other. After a long moment, the metahuman finally got his breathing back to normal and he turned to Dave.  
“You are never signing up for another war.” Klaus informed him seriously.  
“Don’t worry, I’m never leaving you again, Klaus.”  
Number Four smiled and pulled his love in for another soft kiss.


End file.
